


Rin as Akane and Haruka as Shinya

by mazokuchan



Category: Free!
Genre: Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazokuchan/pseuds/mazokuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa exchange gift for omgimwrittingfanfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin as Akane and Haruka as Shinya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgimwritingfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgimwritingfanfics/gifts).



For this fanart for omgimwrittingfanfics. I picked their Psychopass prompt, even tho I hadn't watch that anime yet. Since I couldn't do a in-dept or decent cross over, I chose to dress them as the characters Akane Tsunemori and Shinya Kogami. I had fun drawing Rin in a skirt and making Haruka, the little pervert, lift up the skirt a little. :p Even tho Haru's the pervert, Rin has the pervy smile, well, at least it was what I was going for ^^;

Hope you like it at least a little bit! ^^

[](http://imgur.com/hYBoxfj)


End file.
